


No One But You

by StardustAce



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Conversations, Demisexuality, M/M, Romantic Fluff, demi!adachi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: “Can I ask you a question?” Adachi suddenly sputtered.Kurosawa looked back up at him, smiled and nodded as he took another bite of his food.“A while ago, you asked me… if I like men,” Adachi began.“Mn,” Kurosawa hummed through a mouthful of rice, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.“I never answered,” Adachi said quietly.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	No One But You

“Dinner’s almost ready!”

Adachi smiled to himself. Kurosawa was cooking dinner for the two of them. Moments like these were Adachi’s favorite. Kurosawa would come over to his apartment and make him traditional Japanese foods. The way that his eyes sparkled when he brought out the food always make Adachi blush. He was so excited. It was adorable.

After a few more moments, Kurosawa walked out of the kitchen with their meal and placed the bowls on the table. Once he sat down, he looked at Adachi curiously. “You’re thinking about something. What are you thinking?”

Instead of answering, Adachi ate a spoonful of soup. His eyes immediately lit up. “Woah! This is really good!”

Kurosawa smiled kindly at him before taking a bite as well.

Adachi stared at him for a moment and smiled softly. Then, his smiled faded and his heart began to pound right out of his chest. _I need to tell him… I need to tell him..._

“Can I ask you a question?” Adachi suddenly sputtered.

Kurosawa looked back up at him, smiled and nodded as he took another bite of his food.

“A while ago, you asked me… if I like men,” Adachi began.

“Mn,” Kurosawa hummed through a mouthful of rice, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I never answered,” Adachi said quietly.

“Mn,” he agreed, nodding once.

“Do you want to know?” Adachi asked, looking up hesitantly.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurosawa gave him a strange look. “I… think I know the answer to that one already…”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Adachi mumbled, looking back down at the floor.

Kurosawa put down the bowl of rice that he had been holding and moved over to Adachi’s side of the table. He turned to sit cross-legged next to him and said, “Okay. If you want to tell me, you can.”

“I… I like _you_ ,” Adachi whispered, peering up at him shyly.

With the corners of his mouth twitching, Kurosawa replied, “I’m glad. I like you, too.” After a few moments of silence, he added, “Adachi, doesn’t that imply that you like men?”

“I mean that… that I’ve liked _only_ you… ever.” His voice gradually became quieter as he spoke, until it was barely more than a whisper.

“So, you mean…that I’m the only guy you’ve ever liked?” Kurosawa asked with a smirk.

“Kind of…” Adachi said, his finger tapping on his knee anxiously. “I… uh… I haven’t liked any guys before… or any girls… or anyone...”

“So… you’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Kurosawa clarified, tilting his head to the side.

Adachi shook his head and looked down. “I haven’t,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Kurosawa said kindly.

Adachi’s head shot up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kurosawa beamed at him, scooting closer. “Yes, of course.”

“Oh,” Adachi breathed, smiling shyly. “Okay.”

“Do you think it’s a bad thing… to not be interested anyone?” Kurosawa asked, brows furrowed slightly.

“No,” Adachi said quickly, before saying, “I mean, no. No, I don’t think that it’s a bad thing. I mean, Fujisaki isn’t interested in dating, and that’s not a bad thing. Right?”

Kurosawa nodded, eyes shining. “Yeah. It’s not a bad thing. Never think that it’s a bad thing. Okay?”

Adachi nodded and smiled softly up at him.

“Can… I ask a personal question?” Kurosawa asked.

Once Adachi nodded again, he asked, “Did I… did I make you feel like you had to have sex with me? Because that was never my intention and I-”

“No!” Adachi quickly interrupted. “No, no you didn’t force me to do anything. I.. I wanted to…”

“Was it… was it okay for you?”

“I loved it,” Adachi whispered, staring down at his soup. He could almost hear Kurosawa smiling.

“Are you demisexual?” he asked quietly.

Adachi nodded again, barely moving his head at all.

Kurosawa sighed adoringly. “I love that,” he said, happiness pouring out from his voice. “I love _you_.”

Looking up apprehensively, Adachi saw Kurosawa’s gaze, overflowing with understanding and fondness. “Why… why are you looking at me like that?”

“You liked me enough to have feelings for me. That’s…” Kurosawa smiled and gave a short, breathy laugh. He quickly brought his hands up to either side of Adachi’s face and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Adachi automatically moved his lips against Kurosawa’s, sighing into the kiss. Kurosawa suddenly parted from the kiss, staring at him intently, and asked, “Wait. Is this why you were so hesitant about us kissing and all of that? When we first started dating?”

Adachi gave a small, insecure nod and his gaze fell to the floor. “I didn’t… I was scared. I… I had never felt this way before… a- and I had never tried anything before… The more that I thought about it, the more nervous I got…” He quickly looked up to meet Kurosawa’s eyes. “I never meant to hurt you or push you away. I… I didn’t-”

“Hey, I know,” Kurosawa said comfortingly, placing a hand on top of Adachi’s. “I know. It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” Adachi said earnestly, his eyes glistening.

“I’m sorry too,” Kurosawa said, reaching up and gently caressing Adachi’s cheek. “I never meant to overstep or make you uncomfortable. And…” he exhaled softly, “as much as I wish I had known, you weren’t sure either. You were dealing with enough, and I shouldn’t have tried to pressure you. Even if you could read my mind,” Kurosawa smirked as he playfully shoved him, which made Adachi laugh.

Once the laughter had died down, Adachi whispered, “Thank you for waiting.”

Kurosawa’s expression suddenly became bashful. “I may have not known what you were thinking, but I was never going to force you to do anything. Never.”

The corner of Adachi mouth curled up and he tilted his head to the side. “You’re cute when you’re shy.” After a moment, he realized what he had said, and immediately backpedaled. “Ah! No, no… no, what I meant was… was I-”

As the hints of a smile grew at the corner of Kurosawa’s mouth, he leaned in and interrupted, “Adachi?”

“Yeah?” he shakily inquired, glancing up sheepishly.

“Thank you.”

“For… for what?”

“For telling me, and for trusting me.”

Adachi immediately relaxed and began to smile. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Kurosawa’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Kurosawa purred.

**Author's Note:**

> This show is a home for the aces, istg 😍


End file.
